1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contacting HIV virus, or their host cells, with a lower-alkyl-urea to prevent viral penetration into the cells, thus preventing viral infection.
2. The Prior Art
Studies into the nonviral medical effects of alkylureas are known.
(1) "Effect of Alkylureas on the Polymerization of Hemoglobin S", by Danek Elbaum et. al., Reprinted from the Proceedings of The National Academy of Sciences, Vol. 71 No. 12, pp. 4718-4722, December, 1974.
(2) "Dissociation of Human Hemoglobin by the Ureas and Amides Osmotic Pressure and Light Scattering Studies", by Danek Elbaum et. al., Reprinted from Biochemistry, (1974) 13, 1268, Copyright 1974 by the American Chemical Society.
(3) "Denaturation of Human and Glycera dibranchiata Hemoglobins by the Urea and Amide Classes of Denaturants", by Danek Elbaum, et. al., Reprinted from Biochemistry, (1974) 13, 1278, Copyright 1974 by the American Chemical Society.
(4) "Molecular and Cellular Effeots of Antisiokling Concentrations of Alkylureas", by Danek Elbaum et. al., Blood, Vol. 48, No. 2 (August), 1976.
(5) "The Inhibitory Effect of Alkylureas and Alkylamides on the Gelation of Hemoglobins", by Theodore T. Herskovits and Danek Elbaum, Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 622 (1980) 36-51 Elsevier/North-Holland Biomedical Press.
A study was made of the antiviral activities of certain derivatives of N-phenyl-N'-(aryl or alkyl) thiourea against poliovirus. This was reported in the literature article, "Inhibitory Effect of N-Phenyl-N'-Aryl or Alkylthiourea Derivatives on Poliovirus Multiplication in Cell Cultures", by A. Galabov et. al., Chemotherapy, 17:161-174 (1972).
A study was made of the antiviral aotivities of certain derivatives of N-phenyl-N'-(aryl or alkyl) thiourea against coxsackie virus. This was reported in the literature article, "Antiviral Activity of N-Phenyl-N-'Aryl-or Alkylthiourea Derivatives in Coxsackie Virus Infections in Mice", by Angel S. Galabov et. al., Antimicrobial Aqents and Chemotherapy, Jan. 1974, pp. 1-8.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,171, 4,087,552, 4,258,061, and 4,491,583, (Cronin et. al.), relate to the use of various amines and amides, including urea derivatives, to combat infection by the encephalomyocarditis virus. However, all of the urea derivatives are disubstituted and may have substituents which include alkyl. At least one alkyl must have twelve or more carbon atoms. Each reference teaches that for there to be antiviral activity, that the urea nitrogen cannot have hydrogen or lower alkylsubstituents only, but that there must be at least one alkyl of twelve or more carbon atoms.